Panzer IV
The Panzer IV is classed as a Cybran Light battle tank, armed mainly with the StuJ98/87 all propose battle cannon, capable of using Anti-Tank (AT) and Armoured Support rounds. With a number of rounds in the Tank, it is very capable of supporting a full platoon of infantry, or light assualt vehicles. It is also a very useful defence tank, with the Anti-Tank rounds, allowing the PzIV to inflict damage to even the heaviest of assualt bots and rumors have been spreading throughout the Cybran Armoured corps of a PzIV destroying a UEF Fatboy with AT rounds. A vast number of PzIVs have been produced by the largest three companies of the Cybran Nation; Krupt, Nigea, and Nissen. A small number of different versions have been created by these companies with small planet based companies either creating the new versions of the tanks or adapting the existing PzIVs if compatible. New versions of the tanks range from Ausf A1 to Ausf ZI90, with the numbers after the letters usually going up to ninety. With a usual five man crew (Using the mainly used Ausf F5), the tanks also carry over three hundred litres of fuel (Fuel also depends on the variant). Like all the Cybran Vehicles, the PzIVs are tracked but can be equiped with anti-grav engines (More stable for moving but worse for accuracy when stationary). There is a vast range of different battle cannons that can be mounted onto the turret, and the turret like wise. The engines can vast also depending on the planet of which the Cybran Armoured Corps are going to deply on. Variants The PzIV as said above has a number of variants, ranging from enhanced battle cannons to reinforced armour of which is greater than 120 mm in thickness and also spaced armour or reactive armour. The variants and changes to the orginal are unavailable due to the fact there is so may versions. For battles played out in the Cybran Nation it is usually PzIVs Ausf F5s, like shown on the right. Armed with a StuJ97/87 Ausf J, a heavy machine gun (MJ67) and a secondary heavy machine gun for the commander to use (Can also be used when the commander is inside the turret). All the PzIVs have a five man crew (Commander, loader, gunner, driver, Comms operator) and a computer located inside to run on arc lengths and wind to display to the gunner and driver. The crews are known to name their tanks, many female names to try and keep the men attached to it. Early Producion The Early Producion of the PzIV began with the Ausf A1, armed with a StuK97/84, five man crew, 88mm of armour, a single heavy machine and a 120hp engine, the HRP II engine. There were a total of five thousand of these tanks producd before the three main companies decided to start testing out new weapons and engines to provide a better Infantry support weapons to be deployed on Campaigns, and for the coming War on the UEF's homeplanet, Kisoa. The Cybran companies were slowly equiped with the slow moving (19km/h) PzIV Ausf A1. The Armoured Core started to gain a growning amount of losses which contributed to the PzIV Ausf A3 (Show in the picture on the left). The rise of Panzer IVs could not meet the demands made by the Cybran Military, who demanded millions of the machines to be created and send out to the fleet blockading Kisoa. This created a wider market of which the big Three companies decided to hand out schematics to smaller companies, trying to increase the number of the tanks created for the Cybran Military. Due to the lack of firepower on many on the early Panzer IVs, the Jagdpanzer IV was created. Arms The main battle cannon and the heavy machines can vary depending on the company ,creating the tank or the version of the tank. The Main battle cannon can also depend on the turret mounted onto the PzIV also but load weight must also be taken into consideration.